


Bleeding

by NeedyUke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Don't Try This At Home, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyUke/pseuds/NeedyUke
Summary: A first-person account of inner struggle and turmoil over loving someone so much that you never want them to hurt as much as you do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is not for everyone. This story contains vivid descriptions of self-harm. If you are easily influenced or triggered, best not to read. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION even though it is written in first-person. Thank you ~

The ritual always starts the same.

_I hurt him just by loving him._

I wash my arm with soap and scalding hot water.

_My love is destroying him._

My flushed skin tingles from the hot water.

_I cause him so much pain._

I clean the razor blade with alcohol.

_He would be better off without me._

I sit on the bathroom floor.

_He deserves a normal life._

I feel the tears on my face.

_I must punish myself._

I hold my breath.

_I must feel the pain he feels._

The corner of the razor blade slowly penetrates.

_I hurt myself for hurting him._

The pain is white hot.

_His soul is still pure._

Blood runs down my arm.

_I am selfish._

The blood feels hot.

_I am so selfish._

My tears mix with the blood.

_I should let him go._

I push the razor blade in deeper.

_My love will kill him._

I drag the blade across my arm.

_He deserves better than me._

I see my blood all over the bathroom floor.

_I am pulling him into my own personal hell._

I drop the blade and feel the blood drip off my elbow.

_He deserves so much better._

I curl up on the bathroom floor and fall asleep in a puddle of blood.


End file.
